It is well known to provide mounting structures for video cameras to be installed in or near buildings to be protected by a video surveillance system. The mounting structures typically include a housing that is secured to the ceiling of the building or at another suitable location on the building. The housing contains a video camera, motors and other components which permit the camera to be moved by remote control through a range of motion, and electronics for receiving control signals and transmitting video signals generated by the camera. Frequently, a portion of the enclosure is in the shape of a dome and is formed of plastic which permits incident light to enter and be captured by the video camera. The assembly, including the housing, the camera, and associated components, is commonly referred to as a "dome", taking its name from the dome-shaped portion of the housing.
After the initial installation of the dome, the need arises from time to time to remove the dome for purposes such as routine maintenance, repair or replacement. For that reason, known camera dome mounting systems have included a plurality of spring-loaded rods which are releasably inserted into suitably shaped brackets secured to the ceiling or other support structure. However, removable of this known type of camera dome from the structure on which it is installed requires the individual assigned to perform the removal to disengage the spring-loaded rods by hand from the mounting bracket, usually while standing on a ladder or on scaffolding or the like. Similarly, installation of the camera dome also requires manipulation of the spring-loaded rods, while standing on the ladder or scaffolding. Neither removal nor installation of the prior art camera dome can be considered easy or convenient, and either operation may entail some risk for individuals who do not adapt easily to performing tasks while standing on a ladder or scaffold.
To overcome the disadvantages of prior dome mounting systems, a system utilizing a pole-mounted installation and removal tool has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,255, which was issued to Steven W. Schieltz and is commonly assigned with the present application. (The disclosure of the '255 patent is incorporated herein by reference.) The inventors of the present application have now provided improvements upon Schieltz's system in terms of simplifying the removal and installation tool, reducing the cost of manufacture thereof, and also simplifying the procedures required for installation and removal of camera domes.